El día antes de partir
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Después de todo, tenía que dejarlo, después de aclararse consigo misma y con él, tenía que olvidarlo… Una dolorosa presión encogió su corazón, mientras una silenciosa lágrima surcó su rostro.


Antes que nada me gustaria darle las gracias a dos personas, Joss-nee sama, prima y amiga, tus consejos me han ayudado con esta historia aunque tu no lo sepas, y a Carol-nee chan, que poco a poco he logrado introducirla en la cultura del anime. En serio les agradesco de todo corazon por estar conmigo. Ustedes seran las primeras en leer este fic. Dedicado a ustedes. Las quiero mucho. Gracias por todo.

Dedicado tambien, a todos los fans de este grandioso anime.

Chrono Crusade no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**El día antes de partir**

* * *

Allí estaba el, mirando como el astro rey comenzaba a hacer su aparición, iluminando débilmente aquella cabaña solitaria. Los rayos se colaron poco a poco en la habitación, lastimando sus hermosos ojos. Llevo las manos a su cara, y los froto débilmente.

Un pequeño jadeo lo puso alerta. Giro levemente su cabeza, mirando a una esquina de la casa, donde había una pequeña cama, en la cual, una joven de cabellos rubios abría sus ojos lenta y perezosamente, y se incorporaba para quedar sentada al borde de la cama.

-Despertaste temprano.-La saludo, con una voz melodiosamente triste. Por más que lo evitara, no podía dejar de pensar en ello…

No recibió respuesta audible, a cambio de esta, recibió una visual. Una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa, atravesó el rostro de ambos. A pesar de solo faltar un día, no quería pasarlo derramando lágrimas. Sabía que estas vendrían, pero no hoy, no ahora. Tal vez, llegarían en el justo momento de decir "Adiós".

-No quiero pasar todo este día recostada sin hacer nada… Solo quiero disfrutar…-Dijo Rosette con voz suave y honesta. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su costilla donde se encontraba el estigma, y lo acaricio. Se levantó y sintió un poco de dolor, lanzando un poco audible gemido. Chrno reacciono al instante:

-¿Estas bien, Rosette?

-Hai… Ya sabes, que aún me duele un poco…

Chrno le lanzo una rápida mirada de preocupación, así que se adelantó para ayudarla, pasando un brazo detrás de su cintura ayudándola a entrar al cuarto de baño.

-Chrno, no estoy invalida, puedo caminar sola-Le riño, fingiendo molestia, ya que, le gustaba que él tuviera esas atenciones con ella. Después de todo ¿Quién se podría negar a un chico como él?

Cerro la puerta del baño, y comenzando a quitarse la bata, para ponerse una blusa azul de mangas largas, teniendo cuidado con sus manos vendadas, donde estaban los estigmas. Procedió a ponerse una falda blanca a mitad de la rodilla. Se miró al espejo detenidamente. Alzo su flequillo revelándose a sí misma aquellas cicatrices, que significaban dolor y tristeza tanto para ella como para Chrno.

-Chrno…-Después de todo, tenía que dejarlo, después de aclararse consigo misma y con él, tenía que olvidarlo… Una dolorosa presión encogió su corazón, mientras una silenciosa lagrima surco su rostro.

Quería protegerlo, abrazarlo, estar junto a él, no importando como, quería quererlo como siempre lo había querido, peleando junto a él, sabiendo que mientras estén juntos, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Varios recuerdos surcaban su memoria, mientras pausadamente peinaba sus cabellos; El día que conoció a Chrno, la noche que se separó de su hermano, cuando conoció al Reverendo Morrington, Azmaria, Satella… Involucrándolos en una batalla inevitable.

-Quiero estar con el…-Susurró, bajando la mirada.

Desapareció el recorrido de las lágrimas con una buena tunda de agua caliente.

Desayunaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, era exactamente lo opuesto; al contar con la presencia del otro se sentían inexplicablemente aliviados y seguros.

Parecía un dia como otro, transcurriendo normalmente, como la diaria rutina que se había formado desde que comenzaron a vivir allí.

El dia monótono parecía no tener fin.

"¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirle?" Se preguntaba Rosette, apoyada en la ventana, mirando la puesta de sol, indiferente a la insistente mirada del otro habitante.

-Rosette… ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Chrno (en ese momento él estaba sentado en la cama), mirando expectante a Rosette, no muy seguro si había hecho bien en hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Pues bien, me siento mejor.-Desconcertada por la expresión del chico.

-No, yo… me refería a…-No sabía si proseguir.-Mañana…-Concluyó en un débil susurro. Bajo la mirada.

Rosette lo observo tristemente.

Hubo un silencio en el que Rosette miro el sol esconderse, antes de contestar:

-Extrañamente no me siento triste… Estoy… ¿Feliz? No, no creo que esa sea la respuesta, simplemente me siento bien, he dejado todo en orden y… pues-Lo miro, sonrojada-… estoy contigo…

Chrno levanto la mirada, sorprendido y agradecido… Un rubor le decoro las mejillas. No supo que responder, dado que la respuesta de Rosette no había sido la que esperaba. Rosette camino hacia él, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer antes de… marcharme.-Hizo una pausa antes de continuar:-A veces pienso si todo esto ha sido lo correcto… pero, creo que, no pudo haber otra forma…

-Pero, esto no ha estado bien desde el principio… Desde que me conociste…

-Eso no es verdad Chrno, tuve mucha suerte de encontrarte, a ti y a Azmaria. Tú, has cambiado todo a mí alrededor, ya sea bueno o malo. Aun así, no creo que haya sido culpa tuya el que Aion haya secuestrado a Joshua.

-Rosette…

La rubia lo miro llena de ternura. Chrno no sabía que decir, se limitó a mirarla por unos segundos. Apartó la mirada y dijo:

-Arigatou.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para ellos, saber que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante, para Azmaria, Joshua y para los demás, era más que suficiente. Aunque, ambos sabían lo preocupados que los tenían al no decirles donde se encontraban.

-Chrno…

Este volteo. Rosette se inclinó un poco hasta rozar los labios de él. Cuan desafortunado había sido aquel beso en el puente, apenas unos segundos después se había separado de Chrno y reencontrándose con su hermano menor.

Que no hubiera dado para haber podido besarlo más veces, para estar con él por más tiempo, para sentirlo como una pareja normal, y tal vez, como marido y mujer algún dia. Pero ese solo era un sueño imposible.

Su mano busco la de Chrno, atrapándola, entrelazando sus dedos. Con la otra busco la mejilla de Chrno, recorriendo su cuello, su cabello.

Al separarse de su boca, Rosette lo atrapo con su abrazo, Chrno se sorprendió unos instantes, y luego dejo que la intuición lo guiara, rodeando la cintura de su compañera. Se acomodó en su pecho. Pudo relajarse.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras, tenuemente la luna brillaba, dándole a la cabaña un poco de su luz. Y allí, abrazados, pudieron recostarse en la cama tranquilamente, mirándose fijamente. Chrno alzo una mano para separar unos mechones de la cara de Rosette.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez, que te enfermaste, Chrno?-Le pregunto ella un tanto colorada por lo que adelante revelaría.

-Recuerdo también que ese dia también tú te enfermaste.

-Si…-Le dijo distraídamente, recordando las palabras de aquella anciana que le había recomendado una "medicina" para curarlo.-Ese dia me desperté a media noche… bueno, en realidad no podía dormir-Rió.-Y fui a tu cuarto… te bese…

-¿Qué?

-Si… Según la receta que me dijo la adivinadora.

De nuevo el silencio. Aprovecharon ese instante para solo mirarse. Rosette se movió un poco pegándose más a él.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Rosette.

-¿Estarás junto a mí en la mañana?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí. Lo prometo.

-Arigatou, Chrno.

-Es hora de dormir.

Ambos sabían que esa noche sería difícil conciliar el sueño.

Rosette cerró los ojos, tratando de adormilarse. Chrno acariciaba la cabeza de esta, cual padre lo hace con su hija. Hasta que ya muy entrada la noche, cayeron en las garras de Morfeo.

Tal vez, al dia siguiente discutirían una vez más.

Tal vez, se besarían por última vez.

Tal vez, ella rompería en llanto antes de partir.

Y tal vez se sentarían juntos a mirar el ocaso, esperando por lo inevitable.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Esta probablemente sera la unica historia que escriba de Chrno Crusade, al menos por ahora. No tenia pensado escribir un fic como este sobre ellos, pero al escuchar la cancion "Sayonara solitiare" en realidad me senti inspirada. Asi que este fic, nacio de esa cancion. En realidad fui muy melosa y cursi con este fic, pero no lo quise hacer tan triste. Espero y les guste de todo corazon.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
